¡No puede ser peor!
by Kira Read
Summary: Drabbles .- Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Summary: **Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.

* * *

_Este Fic participa en la categoría "En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS._

* * *

**¡No puede ser peor!  
**

**1/5**

Fuutie Li miró su libro de hechizos frustrada. Ser bruja no era fácil y mucho menos si olvidabas que tenías tarea para el día siguiente. Y todo se complicaba aún más si tenía que efectuar el hechizo _Intercambio _en tan poco tiempo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta e irresponsable Fuutie.

¿Dónde iba a encontrar a dos opuestos que intercambiar a esa hora? Le entraron ganas de llorar: obtendría otro cero en la materia.

Decidió que quizá era mejor dejarlo por la paz y se disponía a cerrar su libro y salir de la desolada biblioteca cuando vio a dos figuras a lo lejos, cerca de los estantes.

Curiosa, se acercó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su hermanito, Shaoran Li, y la linda Sakura Kinomoto mirarse el uno al otro con tanta furia que creyó ver rayitos salir de sus ojos.

—Te odio, Li —escuchó decir a la chiquilla. Él le sonrió con desprecio.

—No más que yo, Kinomoto.

Y, sin más, ambos habían salido en direcciones contrarias.

Fuutie parpadeó pero ya sin sorpresa: en realidad, desde su ingreso a la Academia de Magia parecían haberse jurado odio eterno. Supuso que eso se debía a que se gustaban mucho. Meneó la cabeza en desaprobación: alguien debía abrirle los ojos a ese par…

Una loca idea pasó por su mente. Ellos eran lo suficientemente opuestos como para lograr hacer funcionar el hechizo.

"_Y será como una ayuda: estar en el pellejo del otro los ayudaría a dejarse de tonterías. Y de paso tú te salvas de desaprobar el curso"_

Cierto, cierto, cierto. Al final sería en beneficio de los tres y solo duraría algunos días. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo…

Sonrió maquiavélicamente y asintió: mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Bien, está decidido: ¡manos a la obra! —y así lo hizo.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto se levantaron ese día se sentía algo mareados.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura pasó las manos por su cabeza lo de menos fue el mareo. Porque se dio cuenta de que su cabello no era su cabello. Y cuando, asustada, miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ese tampoco era su cuarto. Y el "amigo" que se alzaba entre sus piernas definitivamente no era suyo. Esa no era ella.

En el caso de Shaoran, no tuvo que ponerse a ver alrededor ni mucho de su cuerpo para darse cuenta que no era él. Le había bastado poner las manos en su abdomen para darse cuenta que no era su cuerpo, porque nunca había tenido la cintura tan pronunciada. Y cuando abrió los ojos fue aún más claro, porque tenía un par de buenas razones ahí donde solía estar su plano pecho para sospechar que algo andaba muy mal.

Sin embargo, lo peor no llegó hasta cuando corrieron al baño del cuarto donde se encontraban y notaron que no solo no estaban en sus cuerpos, sino que estaban en el cuerpo de...su peor enemigo.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan .-**

Bien, aquí la primera entrega de la serie de drabbles que me toca hacer para el reto de la CS. Deben saber que me ha costado una barbaridad, pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Y...la malvada de Fuutie Li ha hecho de las suyas. Para entender qué rayos pasa entre Shaoran y Sakura para que se odien, tendrán que esperar a los siguientes drabbles, pero espero que este primer drabble les guste.

Un saludo a todo el que se pase por aquí. ¡Estaré esperando saber qué opinan! Hasta la próxima.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Summary: **Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.

* * *

**_Este Fic participa en la categoría _**_"En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" **del Reto Aniversario de CS.**_

* * *

**¡No puede ser peor!**

**2/5**

Sakura, tirada en el piso del baño, solo podía llorar. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Qué le había hecho al mundo para merecer un castigo así?

Alumna ejemplar en la Academia de Magia, las únicas manchas en su historial durante los 4 años que llevaba allí se debían a las peleas que había tenido con Shaoran Li y solo porque él era un presumido insoportable. Aún recordaba todos sus desplantes y miradas furiosas cuando ella intentaba ser amable.

Siempre quiso mantenerse al margen, a pesar de su odio a Li, y ahora esto. ¡Atrapada en el cuerpo del hombre más idiota del mundo!

Unos azotes despiadados en la puerta lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos para sobresaltarla y aterrarla. ¡No quería que nadie la viera así!

—¡Abre la maldita puerta en este instante, Kinomoto, o prometo que te vas a arrepentir la vida entera! —vociferó la que reconoció como su voz. Sin si quiera pensarlo, saltó a hacerlo esperando poder verse, pero no alcanzó a nada cuando ya tenía su cuerpo, que parecía poseído por el demonio, trepado encima.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Quítate, quítate! —pidió cuando sintió que sus menudos brazos intentaban neutralizar el enorme cuerpo en el que estaba metida.

—¡No hables así! Joder, me haces sonar como marica. ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme cómo hiciste esto para poder revertirlo! ¡YA! —ella parpadeó confundida.

—Yo…yo no sé…no entiendo...

—¡Cómo no vas a entender! ¡Estás metida en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo, maldita sea! —fue entonces que a ella se le cortó la respiración.

La comprensión de ese hecho la golpeó duro y directo: iba a desmayarse.

—Eh… Kinomoto… ¡Kinomoto que ni se te ocurra desmayarte! —reaccionando y claramente a punto de pasar por una crisis nerviosa, Sakura lo miró furiosa.

—¿¡Cómo no quieres que me desmaye si estás en mi cuerpo y ninguno sabe cómo rayos pasó!?

—Pero si no fuiste tú y no fui yo… —murmuró Shaoran con su nueva delgadita voz.

—¡Se ven lindos! Tal como lo imaginé… —se escuchó una alegre voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Los dos voltearon al instante y vieron a una muy sonriente Fuutie Li sosteniendo una cámara de vídeo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú sabes qué rayos pasa? —ella bajó la cámara y asintió.

—Claro que sí, yo lo hice —admitió como si no fuera nada grave—. Ustedes necesitaban una lección, yo un par de conejillos de indias…no se preocupen, estarán de vuelta a la normalidad en cinco días más contando hoy —dijo jugando con su cabello. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó y ella lanzó un suspiro—. Bueno, me voy a clases. O…y ni si quiera intenten revertirlo, podría salir muy mal. ¡Tengan un lindo día! —y, sin más, desapareció.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Fuutie comenzó a contar mentalmente para la reacción de ambos castaños. Seguro que sería monumental.

"_3, 2, 1…"_

—¿¡QUÉ DIJO!? —se escuchó en todo el edificio.

Muchos alumnos se asustaron, pero ella solo aplaudió. Había hecho un gran trabajo.

* * *

**Un par de aclaraciones:**

(1). Fuutie tiene 18 años, está en último año. Shaoran y Sakura tienen 16, están en cuarto año.

(2). Ya estarán intuyendo que a la Academia de Magia se va a partir de los 13 años.

(3). Sí, Sakura y Shaoran son compañeros, y enemigos, de curso.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan .-**

¡Alohaa! Hey, ¿qué tal todas? Espero que bien, tal como yo. Se suponía que esto lo subiría ayer, pero llegué demasiado cansada de la universidad. Igual y solo han pasado algunos días, jeje.

¡Y ya está el segundo drabble! Otra vez, costó una barbaridad, aunque sí menos que la anterior vez. Fuutie sigue siendo una adorable malvada y ya vieron interactuar a los castaños otra vez. ¿Qué esperan para la siguiente entrega? ¡Estoy ansiosa de saber lo que piensan!

Hablando de eso, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Son tan amables todos! Me hicieron muy feliz :')! A **Kobato **y **Sak31 **un saludo especial por sus reviews anónimos, a las demás ya les estará llegando un mensajito pronto!

El siguiente drabble estará por aquí entre el sábado y domingo si la suerte está de mi parte. Un abrazo a todas, ¡nos vemos!


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Summary: **Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.

* * *

**_Este Fic participa en la categoría _**_"En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" **del Reto Aniversario de CS.**_

* * *

**¡No puede ser peor!**

**3/5**

Fuutie Li había desaparecido.

Shaoran y Sakura lo sabían porque llevaban más de un día buscándola para… bueno, sacrificarla estaba entre las opciones por lo que les había hecho.

Encerrados en el cuarto del muchacho, ambos desarreglados y sucios, soltaron un suspiro a la vez.

—No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto —dijo él apretando los puños.

—¡**Yo** no puedo creer que me lo haya hecho a mí! —se quejó la chica. Shaoran se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Como siempre, es todo un deleite escuchar tus quejas de niña mimada…

En un gesto muy poco varonil, ella se paró ofendida y puso las manos en la cintura.

—¿Disculpa? Apuesto a que estamos en esto por **tú** culpa.

Al instante, y sin que ella comprendiera mucho el hecho, él se paró y se le trepó encima como un mono con el rostro rojo.

—¡No hagas eso! Estás en mi cuerpo y debes comportarte como un hombre—Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Pues lo siento, yo no sé ser un insoportable ególatra —él entrecerró los ojos y la miró con rencor.

Dios, esos días iban a ser definitivamente incómodos, a penas y soportaba a Kinomoto en clases y ahora esto…

Había razones por las cuales ella era insoportable: siempre perfecta, fingiendo ser adorable, pretendiendo ser amable con el mundo entero y regalando sonrisas por doquier…

Sobre todo a chicos. ¡No que le interesara, claro! Solo que era molesto ver cómo todos caían en sus redes.

La chica tenía muchos fans. Idiotas fans.

—Hey, Li… —escuchó su voz llamándolo—, no te tienes que poner así. ¡Vamos a superar esto! —y ahí estaba ella sonriendo otra vez.

Argh, la detestaba tanto. ¿Quién necesitaba sus ánimos baratos? Volteó el rostro y quiso gritarle, pero sería algo así como gritarse a sí mismo y no quería eso.

Suspiró y la miró con resignación… quizá sería mejor llevarlo en paz solo hasta que esa locura terminara.

—Bien, si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos bien: estaremos juntos hasta que esto termine, vamos a dormir aquí para ayudarnos con lo que necesitemos y…cuando termine será como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿bien?

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero terminó rindiéndose y asintiendo.

Los siguientes días no tenían que ser tan difíciles como imaginaban, ¿no?

* * *

Si en algún momento Shaoran pensó que las cosas no serían tan difíciles, la mañana del tercer día dejó muy claro que estaba equivocado cuando Kinomoto lo despertó desesperada y tartamudeando para increparle sobre su "cosa" que tenía vida propia según ella.

—Bueno —dijo él—, creo que necesitas una ducha fría.

Ella se había aterrorizado.

—¿¡Y me tengo que desnudar!?

—Eh…pues si quieres te puedo ayudar —sugirió él inocentemente, pero, claro, Sakura no se lo tomó así.

Sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo, tachándolo de pervertido y jurando cortarle "su cosa" si volvía a hacer una insinuación así, se había encerrado en el baño.

Él solo se quedó sorprendido, rojo y malhumorado afuera…

La vida definitivamente tenía algo en su contra.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan .-**

¡Aloha otra vez! Creo que lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el tercer drabble. Lo subo ahora porque acabo de notar que definitivamente no alcanzaré a hacerlo mañana x), así que espero que esté bien. Acaba de salir de edición!

Y aquí pudimos ver un poquito más los pensamientos de Shaoran y la primera situación rara para el par. Ya se imaginarán que a qué va dedicado el cuarto drabble (full situaciones raras xD). Ojalá les guste :')! Es tan poquito espacio que creo que solo podré incluir cosas esenciales.

En fin, me alegra muchísimo que les guste tanto la historia! Les agradezco a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Un saludo a **Karito **por el review anónimo y a las demás les va a llegar un mensajito pronto.

¡Estoy ansiosa por saber lo que piensan! Así que las dejo y pronto estará aquí el siguiente drabble (¡ya el penúltimo!). Un abrazo a toditas, ¡nos vemos!


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Summary: **Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.

* * *

_Este Fic participa en la categoría __"En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS._

* * *

**¡No puede ser peor!**

**4/5**

Decir que Shaoran y Sakura pasaron por situaciones incómodas los siguientes dos días era quedarse corto. Digamos que bizarras era un mejor calificativo. O jodidas. Sí, sencillamente situaciones jodidas.

Los problemas con el amigo de Shaoran y el darse un baño solo habían sido el inicio. Claro que para vestirse tenía que armarse otro escándalo: Kinomoto había chillado cuando él intentó desabotonarse la camisa.

—¡NO! Estás sin brassier y de ninguna manera te vas a quitar eso así. ¡No verás ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo!

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada dispuesto a fastidiarla.

—Preciosa, yo _estoy _en tu cuerpo. Ya sé demasiadas cosas sobre él…

La mirada amenazante de Kinomoto y su reiteración de "la mutilación despiadada" bastaron para callarlo. Así que suspiró y bajó la mirada mientras decía:

—Como si yo quisiera ver estas cosas, encima son pesadas…

Probablemente la única razón por la cual no había recibido una paliza era porque estaba en el cuerpo de la chica, pero esos problemas fueron pocos a los que se presentaron cuando salieron…

La gente los había mirado raro. Bueno, ¿qué más podían esperar? Eran enemigos y ahora estaban juntos siempre. Y sus extraños comportamientos...

Por ejemplo, el impresionante: —¡Mira estos conejitos! —de Sakura en clase de Transformaciones con una voz demasiado afeminada para tratarse de Li.

O el: —¿Qué mierda miras allí abajo? ¡Mis ojos están en mi cabeza, pendejo! —de Shaoran mientras golpeaba a un amigo de la chica que se acercó a saludar durante el almuerzo.

Pero la peor parte fue tratar con los _fans _del otro.

Sakura las trató _muy _amablemente. Tanto que más de una había comenzado a fantasear sobre su futura boda con Li.

—¡Pero si son tan excelentes chicas! —había dicho Kinomoto cuando le reclamó—, deberías agradecerme —él se cruzó de brazos y la miró resentido.

—Sí, claro…

Por su parte, a Shaoran poco le había faltado para largarlos (y golpearlos) cuando se atrevieron a acercarse. Ella no había podido más que reclamar:

—¡No tenías que ser tan grosero!

—Son unos idiotas. Tú también deberías agradecerme —y le hizo un guiño.

El colmo habían sido las acusaciones de sabotaje en clases: que él había estado muy flojo o que ella era demasiado torpe. Los "te detesto tanto" no faltaron en ningún momento. ¿Y las peleas? Las peleas, como siempre, fueron monumentales o incluso peores. Tanto así que se ganaron un castigo por las siguientes dos semanas por eso.

Al salir del despacho del profesor, Shaoran la había mirado enojado para luego decir: —¡Es tú culpa!

Indignada y desesperada, ella se jaló de los cabellos porque ya no soportaba esa situación.

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio! —gritó.

—Si no fueras tan tonta…

Sakura lo miró enojada y dijo: —Me alegro muchísimo de que esto acabe mañana, porque eres insoportable. Ojalá nunca tenga que volverte a hablar.

Él sonrió de lado y asintió: —Espero que así sea.

Y se fueron por direcciones distintas jurando odiar al otro tanto que ya no podían con el sentimiento.

* * *

**Notas de una estresada Emi-chan .-**

¡Aloha todos! Bueno, he aquí el penúltimo drabble de esta serie. Como siempre, me dan cositas pensar que el siguiente será el último y tendré otra pequeña cosilla terminada aquí en Fanfiction :')!

Ya vimos más o menos por qué clase de cosas pasaron Saku y Shaoran entre el día tres y el cuatro. Y...han terminado queriendo matar al otro aún más que antes. ¿Qué podemos esperar para el final? Acepto toda clase de especuaciones.

¡Por cierto! Mil gracias por sus lindísimos reviews! De verdad ;w; esta historia es tan chiquita que no esperaba tanto apoyo, pero me alegra mucho que así sea. También por las alertas y favoritos. Oh! Y saludos especiales a **Yuna **y **Karito** por sus ánimos en los reviews anónimos, a las que tienen cuenta aquí ya les debe haber llegado mi mensajito!

Bueno, por ahora me retiro. Tengo que hacer el avance de un trabajo de investigación y estoy devanándome el cerebro para que salga algo decente, así que la próxima actualización será el miércoles o el jueves como máximo. Un abrazo de oso a todos, ¡qué tengan un lindo inicio de semana!


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP.

**Summary: **Cuando Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, jóvenes aprendices de magia y enemigos a muerte, despertaron en el cuerpo del otro una mañana no imaginaron que todo se tratara de una jugarreta de Fuutie Li para darles una lección…ni que fueran parte de su tarea.

* * *

_Este Fic participa en la categoría __"En el cuerpo de mi enemigo" del Reto Aniversario de CS._

* * *

**¡No puede ser peor!**

**5/5**

—¡Te detesto! —gritó Sakura.

—¡Já! ¡No tanto como yo a ti!

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche del quinto día del hechizo cuando Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron una salvaje pelea.

¿Y cómo se había desatado aquello?

Al parecer, luego de ignorarse todo el día por lo enojados que estaban el uno con el otro, Shaoran no pudo evitar expresar su fastidio:

—Este cuerpo es torpe, tonto y pesado —dijo aburrido.

Y ya, que Sakura sabía que no era la más guapa del mundo ni la más hábil pero...

"¿Gorda?"

A uno de sus ojos le despertó un tic y lo miró como si fuera asesinarlo (que de hecho sí estaba en sus planes).

—Retráctate —dijo con voz tenebrosa que a él pareció causarle mucha gracia.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, respondió: —Nunca.

Así había empezado. Ella lo había insultado, él también, unas cuántas persecuciones y, como una cosa lleva a la otra, ahora estaban rodando por el piso.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo voy a estar gorda?! —él logró zafarse y la miró resentido un momento.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos decir que eres voluptuosa...

Un grito más por parte de Sakura y otra vez estaban rodando. Un serio mareo la invadió pero no paró. Quería hacerlo pagar.

Sin embargo, cuando lo sintió dejar de forcejear y cerrar los ojos supo que algo no estaba bien. Intentó llamarlo, pero entonces se sintió pesada.

Y al segundo siguiente ya se había desmayado también.

* * *

**Epílogo **

* * *

Fuutie Li miró con decepción a un par de castaños que se miraban enojados mientras aclaraban una vez más que no eran novios. Llevaban haciéndolo desde el fin del hechizo una semana atrás.

Obviamente, habían saltado aterrorizados al oír que todos estaban relacionándolos así.

Y ella que había trabajado tanto. ¡Incluso se tomó el trabajo de esconderse esos días para que se enfocaran en pasar tiempo juntos y no en buscarla!

Pero había sido en vano. Uno tenía que verlos ahí, se miraban con tantas ganas de matarse que ahora podía asegurar que ya no solo se gustaban mucho, sino que sin dudas la tensión sexual entre ellos había subido de nivel.

No habían aprendido nada.

¿Pero qué hacer?

No era como si pudiera volverlos a meter en el cuerpo del otro...

Una idea pasó como una estrella fugaz iluminando su mente y sonrió de manera macabra.

¿Y si ella...?

No, no y no. Estaba mal. Ellos debían aprender a resolver sus problemas.

"Pero es que son tan brutos..."

La idea tomaba cada vez más fuerza, pero quizá estaba siendo impaciente. Probablemente ellos se darían cuenta solos...

—¡Te odioooo! —escuchó que gritaban ambos a lo lejos.

Bien, obviamente necesitaban mucha ayuda. Eran unos trogloditas. Y ella era una buena samaritana y excelente bruja.

Mirándolos una última vez, tomó su varita y el libro de hechizos. Lo que pensaba hacer tomaría mucho más tiempo, pero ¡bah! Esta vez se aseguraría que durara lo suficiente para que confesaran cuánto se querían.

Lo que se venía sería sin dudas divertido.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan .-**

Wii! ¡Lo he terminado! Sinceramente, creí que no lo lograría y eso me tenía más preocupada que todos mis cursos en estos días, pero lo logré. Fiu. Con las justas.

Ahora, sé que seguro les está resultando raro. ¡¿Y el romance?! ¡Y la emoción del final? Bueno, chicas, lamento mucho si están un poco decepcionadas pero es que el espacio no daba. Y preferí dejar esto así. Una pequeña escena de ellos antes de volver a sus cuerpos y luego Fuutie planeando hacer de las suyas otra vez.

Además, quería quedarme con la posibilidad de hacer algo con esta serie en un futuro. No puedo evitarlo. Y digo que es una posibilidad, no prometo nada porque no quiero fallarles luego.

En fin, realmente tengo que agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews. Han sido muy lindas conmigo, lo aprecio muchísimo (L). Le mando un saludo especial a **Mandy **por el review anónimo del drabble anterior y a las demás ya les mandé su mensajito :)!

Ay, se acabó. Esas eran las cosas que quería decir. Sé que este último drabble puede resultar un poco confuso, por lo cual pregúntenme cuanto quieran porque les responderé gustosa y hasta les escribiré escenas para explicarles (?). Ok, quizá no escenas pero sí les explicaré. Ya, dejo esto aquí con mucho cariño. Un abrazo de oso a todos!

¡Y reto cumplido!


End file.
